realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Huptzeen
1444 Huptzeen ( Gemma animae Allurens ) Huptzeens are lesser magical constructs crafted in the form of ornaments, pieces of jewelry, or other richly fashioned objects notable for their breathtaking beaut y, fine lines, and exceptional craftsmanship. Combat: In battle, Huptzeens have only one method of attack: casting spells. Each day one of these c onstructs can cast as many spells as a wizard of an experience level equal to its number of Hit Dice. (For example, a 4 HD Huptzeen can cast the same number and type of spells as a 4 P th P level wizard.) However, a Huptzeen can never have more Hit Dice than its creator has experience levels. The set of spells available to any Huptzeen is fixed at its creation and can never be altered. The Huptzeen’s creator may select the spells the creature will wield only from among those he or she knows. Although the c onstruct normally cannot speak or gesture, it still manages to cast spells that require verbal or somatic components. Huptzeens are smarter than mo st constructs; they can hear sounds, respond intelligently to changing circumstances, and plan attacks sensibly. Their use of spells demonstrates their superior Intelligence. Since a Hupt zeen often looks like a piece of jewelry or a curio, the target of its attack may at first have trouble spotting the assailant. Realiz ing this, the constructs often begin their attack using subtle spells with no obvious origin (like phantasmal force). Huptzeens are immune to mind-affecting spe lls such as sleep, charm, hold, etc. N onmagical weapons inflict only half damage upon them. When a Huptzeen falls to zero or fewer hit points, it ex plodes, causing 1d6 points of damage to anyone within 10 feet (pl us 2 points of damage per unused spell). A victim who makes a succe ssful saving thro vs. dragon breath suffers only half damage fro m the shattering spray. Habitat/Society: Huptzeens are created to protect temples, treasures, and other pl aces or items of importance. A wizard usually has chosen a particular guardian’s form specifically to ma ke it seem innocuous in its setting (a large piece of jewelry in a treasury, an or nate incense burner in a shrine, or a decorat ive lectern in a wizard’s workshop). Occasionally, people have been known to use a Huptzeen as a bodygua rd by wearing the construct (in the form of a large belt buckle, ornate amulet, etc.) or carrying it around (as a rune-c overed staff, for example). A Huptzeen can move independently on ly via its slow, magical flight. This pace normally poses no problem, since the creature usually can fulfill its role as a guardia n without moving much. Huptzeens, more intelligent than the majority of constructs, require only general instru ctions from their creators. They unders tand the common tongue and can even communicate if they possess a spell such as whispering wind. Ecology: As Huptzeens are constructs, creat ed to perform specific functions, they play no pa rt in the natural ecology of Mystara. They n either eat nor sleep, and they “live” only until destroyed, usually in combat. First creation by the lizardmen sorcerers of the 1 P st P Empire of Morgreth (5000-3500 BC Creation A Huptzeen’s construction requires materials costing at least 5000 gold pieces per Hit Die. However, when a Huptzeen is destroyed, the remaining fragments recoup only 1d4×50 gold pieces per Hit Die of the construct. Strictly speaking, a Huptzeen is a lesser construct animated by a combination of arcane rituals, and the cooperation of an inhabitant of the Outer Planes. However, unlike most other constructs (e.g. living statues, golems); Huptzeens have no limbs and bear no physical resemblance to living creatures. Instead, they are made in the form of ornaments, pieces of jewelry or any other richly fashioned object. Their only means of moving about is by slow, magical flight, but they have little need to move since they are normally left as stationary guards of important places. Wherever a Huptzeen is left, its form will normally be such as to make it seem innocuous (cg. a large piece of jewelry in a treasury, an ornate incense burner in a shrine, or a decorative lectern in a magician's workshop). Occasionally, people have even been known to use a Huptzeen as a bodyguard by wearing it (in the form of an ornate belt, large amulet, etc.) or carrying it around (e.g. as an ornate staff). Huptzeens are sufficiently intelligent to require only general instructions from their creators. They can hear sounds, understand the common tongue, respond intelligently to changi ng circumstances, and plan attacks sensibly. A Huptzeen’s only attack is by means of magic user spells. Each day it can cast as many spells as a magic user of the same level as it has hit dice (it can never ha ve more hit dice than its creator). The set of spells available to the construct is fixed when it is made, and cannot be altered. A Huptzeen cannot cast spells which its creator does not know. Huptzeens are immune to mi nd-affecting Spells (sleep, charm, hold etc.), and non-magical weapons do only half damage against them. W hen a Huptzeen is reduced to zero or fewer hit points, it explodes, causing ld6 points of dam age, plus 2 points per unused spell, to anyone wi thin 10 feet (halved by a successful Saving Throw vs. Dragon Breath) An intact Huptzeen can be sold for as much as 2000 gold pieces per Hit Die, but the construct will serve a new master only if i ts creator tells it to do so. Category:Constructs